26 Days Until Darkness
by Newtie
Summary: Jane faces the truth: She is a demigod, and daughter of Hectate. When she arrives at Camp Half Blood, everything is in chaos. Artemis is missing, along with the Staff Of Light. Then, a 3rd Great Prophecy is given, and Jane and 3 others set off to find the Staff Of Light, save Artemis, prevent a war, and destroy Nyx. Can she do it? *Takes place 2 years after Blood Of Olympus! Enjoy!


**Hey peoples! I've had this idea for so long, and couldn't help but write it! I'm trying not to make Mary-Sue's, so tell me if I have one! Please enjoy this! Feel free to comment any advice, opinions, or feedback! I love it when you do!**

Prologue 2 days before Day One.

Nyx hated the Gods. She hated every single one of them. She was sick of being stuck in Tartarus. The last time she had company, it was Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. She hated them too.  
>Nyx had to be good and make night every single time, every single day. She was sick of it. She was so powerful at night. She could form a human body and wander the earth without being in trouble with Zeus. Her horrible daughter Hemera, goddess of day, prevented her from ruling the earth. She cast away the darkness and made day, along with Apollo. <em>If only they couldn't make day…<em> Nyx mused. Yes, it was time for her to rise up again. It was time for her to rule. If there was no day, she couldn't be stopped. She would be more powerful than her sister, Gaea, had ever been possible of being. The goddess had been destroyed and cast into Tartarus. Defeated by mere demigods. Nyx could not be destroyed. She lived in Tartarus. No demigods willingly, no gods willingly, nobody would willingly come down here. But Nyx could go up.  
>A plan slowly forms in her mind. She let out a cackle. Yes, she would rise up. She would rise up and be the most powerful ever. All she had to do was get one thing, then wait 25 days. Not to mention, she had many children who would join her.<br>Nyx knew that once she put her plan in action, there would be nothing the Gods could do against her. Even Zeus. Nyx laughed again, her voice echoing around her palace. Everyone feared Nyx. Now, Nyx could rule in all the glory she deserved. Nobody could stop her. Not now, not ever.

With that, she fades into darkness, back into the world. She focuses on Artemis, the goddess in control of the moon. Nyx fades out and appears in front of Artemis, standing in the woods somewhere. Nyx knows that she can convince her, and if she can't, she'll force her.

"Nyx." Artemis greets her. She has on a simple white greek dress and is holding a silver bow.

"My, my, how young you look. I will never understand why you want to look like a 12 year old." Nyx scolds her playfully. Artemis does not waver.

"What do you want?" She asks coldly. Nyx frowns. How easily she knows these things. Then again, she is not an idiot.

"I want your help." Nyx responds with a little bit of her own magic. As she speaks, a cloud of darkness shoots out of her mouth, drifting towards Artemis. It coils around Artemis's neck and solidifies into pure shadow. Nyx regards the goddess coldly.

"I want help from you. You are the moon goddess. You will help me and my children steal something from my daughter and your twin." Nyx says icily. She casts a silent spell of despair, loneliness, and misery on Artemis, who dares not move.

"I will do no such thing, Nyx. Now, take your shadow creature and be gone or I will destroy you." The goddess commands, uncertainly. Nyx growls. She's done with playing nice. She will have Artemis help her.

"I'm done playing nice. I am done being the good Nyx that you stupid gods think I am. I am a Titan, and Titans cannot be destroyed." She growls. She lifts her hand and fades into darkness. She appears behind Artemis and calls up dead souls. Artemis is faster. She loads her bow and points it at Nyx, just as a soul of despair appears where she just was. Artemis fires a silver arrow. Nyx smiles, cruelly and screeches. Her body had simply made a hole where the arrow passed through and landed in a tree.

"I cannot be killed Artemis. I am so powerful Zeus fears me." Nyx cackles. She glimpses inside of Artemis's mind and plants darkness in her brain. Artemis falls and starts to yell in pain as her eyes cloud black. Her bow falls to the ground. Artemis tries to make one last escape by summoning a silver stag to charge at Nyx. She simply waves it into black particles. Nyx summons three shadow creatures to take Artemis to the dungeons in The Mansion Of Night.

She regards Artemis coldly as she disappears to Tartarus. Nyx hardly had to lift a finger. This'll be easy. One goddess down, 11 to go. But, she'll deal with them after she destroys day and light once and for all.

**The next day ** _The day before day one_

Thalia's POV

"Phoebe, Lady Artemis is missing." I inform my second-in-command. The goddess had gone on a hunting expedition last night, and had not returned since. No sign, signal, or sighting of Artemis had been seen since she left. Phoebe's mouth opens and closes like a fish's. I regard the pretty hunter gravely. It's very unlike Lady Artemis to leave and not come back.

"I thought she was coming back late last night?" Phoebe wonders. I shake my head.

"No. She's not back, which worries me. We're sending out a search party. You're going to track her." I inform her. She nods, alert. We all understand the situation. There's a chance she had to return to Olympus urgently, but there's also a chance she was killed or kidnapped. And, the only thing powerful enough to kidnap a god or goddess is a titan.

"Alright, move out Phoebe, Eliza, Jasmine, Nicole, and Wisteria!" I command loudly. The five girls run off into the woods, their bows loaded. I turn to the other 11 girls. I realize that I'm their leader without Artemis here. I take a shaky breath. I have to have something to do so I won't think about Lady Artemis.

"Kenzie, Ella, Wendy, Staci, Maddie, Daisy, and Leah, you're on guard duty. If something or someone took Lady Artemis, it could come back for us!" I yell to them. They run off to guard. I turn to the other 4 girls. They glance at each other nervously. I feel their fright. Or leader is gone missing. But, Thalia Grace does not get scared. Thalia Grace does not show fear.

"The rest of you, iris-message our other troops and ask them what they know. I'll join you in a moment." I tell them.

"Thalia, what if we can't find her?" Haley, a new recruit, asks timidly. She's only 10, the youngest recruit ever.

"We will." I reassure her. But even as I say it, I'm not so sure.


End file.
